


Kicking Stones

by Lunalab



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV Jean Kirstein, snk flash fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalab/pseuds/Lunalab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Central Trost train platform is a flurry of eager bodies. Among the few patiently awaiting the 5:14 to Sina is Jean Kirstein, 18-years-old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking Stones

"It’s a mad world."

 

The cool November air on his neck and an orange sunset in his eyes, Jean Kirstein plays with the laniard on his wrist, twirling it around his fingers. Tugging at it. Dark blues ornately woven through specs of marigold mirror the Trost night sky. Not his best work, but Marco didn’t seem to mind.

No, he loved it.

Jean catches himself gently running his thumb over the bracelet. Feeling every bump and crevasse, studying it like he did Marco. Like they did Bersani and Foucault, and Leibniz and Wittgenstein. Together.

"Are you boarding this train, sir?"

The 5:14 to Sina makes a stop at Maria at 9:42. _Wall Maria,_ _where the azaleas are always in bloom_ , Marco would say.

"Sir?"

He’s staring at the bracelet.

At the stars.

All those days walking down the shoreline.

Hand in hand.

Just kicking stones.

The conductor clears her throat and he snaps out of it, walking towards the door with suitcase in hand. Shaking just a little.

"Yes, I’m sorry, ma’m."

He crosses the gap.

 

One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many pieces I've written lately inspired by my own grieving process... This is also my first published work on here so I hope you all like it =) I've been experimenting with flash fiction for a little while now and I'm quite enjoying it...poor Jean...


End file.
